


That's A Bit On The Nose

by AzzleDazzle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Library Sex, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzleDazzle/pseuds/AzzleDazzle
Summary: Axel's terrible pick up lines shouldn't work, but Zexion can't say no despite that.(I was reading the character wiki's and "Zexion apparently also holds a fondness for literature" jumped out at me because Library Sex needs to be a thing.)(Look, I could have called it Between the Stacks, but I didn't.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> My darling Axelkin is having a bad day and I told her "give me a fandom, pairing, and if you want fluff or porn" and this is what happened.
> 
> friend: *is having a bad day*
> 
> me: *throws porn at the problem*

Zexion flipped casually through a random book, fighting down a smirk as he heard footsteps behind him. Heat flooded his back and he had to bite his lip.

“You know, when you told me to meet you in the library, I didn’t think you meant for studying,” Axel murmurs, brushing aside a few strands of pale blue hair. His nose drags up the side of Zexion’s neck and he can’t stop the stuttering breath the leaves his body.

“But you need to study history, there’s a test coming up,” he says, even as his head drops to the side, allowing Axel to mouth at the pale skin there.

“I’d rather study anatomy.”

“You don’t take anatomy.”

“I meant study your anatomy.” Axel flips him around, smirking as he leans in to kiss him.

“Oh, my god, does that line really work?” Zexion says when Axel starts trailing kisses across his cheek to his jaw.

“I’m about to find out.” 

That’s the only warning Zexion gets before strong hands are grabbing his thighs and lifting him up. The bookshelf digs awkwardly into his back, but Axel holds him up with ease, his legs coming up to lock around his waist. His fingers bury themselves into red hair and lead Axel’s familiar lips to his. The kiss is wet and hot from the beginning, tongue brushing and teeth nipping. Zexion can taste mint, the smell invading his senses as Axel pushes him against the stacks. 

“I can’t believe I’m about to have sex with you after that stupid line,” Zexion pants as he grinds their cocks together.

“Yeah, me either,” Axel says against his neck. “Must be my animal magnetism.”

Zexion rolls his eyes but doesn’t stop his boyfriend as he starts tugging at the waist of his pants. It takes some maneuvering, filled with some giggles and moans, but they manage to get it down over the curve of Zexion’s ass. “Please tell me you have lube.”

“Back pocket.”

Fishing around, by which he means he gropes Axel’s ass shamelessly, Zexion manages to pull out a condom and the packet of lube. He passes the lube to Axel, but holds on to the condom. While Axel is busy with packet, Zexion leans in, nuzzling his way past the collar of his shirt until he gets to the shoulder. His teeth sink in and Axel nearly drops him.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” Zexion smirks, sucking over the mark. “If you don’t stop-”

“You’ll what?” Zexion asks, directly in Axel’s ear, earning a shiver. He manages not to yelp when Axel suddenly lets go, his feet dropping to the floor, and he doesn’t have time to get his bearings before he’s being flipped around. A slick finger traces around his hole and Zexion bites his lip in anticipation.

“I’ll get you hard and wanting, stretched and waiting for my cock to slide into you,” Axel says, punctuating his words with a nip at Zexion’s ear. The finger slides in and he has to bite his lip to stop his moan. “I’ll bring you to the brink of satisfaction, make you cry out my name, take you to the edge of everything you want,” he rubs his finger against Zexion’s prostate, drawing out a whimper, “and then I’ll leave you, hard and wanting, in the middle of the library.”

And then that asshole moves away, taking his warmth and finger with him.

Zexion glares over his shoulder. “If you don’t fuck me right now, I’m breaking up with you and telling Roxas you have a small dick.”

Axel laughs, even as he presses back up against his back. “You would, too.” He slips two fingers in this time, making Zexion hiss at the stretch before he forces himself to relax. “But you know that there’s no one who can fuck you as good I do. Who can take you apart, inch by inch. Who knows the perfect spot to make you melt. Who knows just how much you like the burn when I don’t stretch your hole enough.” A third finger is added and, well, he’s not wrong.

Zexion turns around, dislodging the fingers as he makes quick work of Axel’s pants, pulling his dick out from between the parted fabric. It takes only a moment to roll the condom on before he wraps his arms around Axel’s neck and jumps, fully expecting his boyfriend to catch him; hands grab his thighs once more and help him up. His hole clenches as he reaches between them and helps guide Axel’s cock to his ass. It catches on the rim and Zexion gasps, letting gravity take over as he sinks down. 

The stretch is too much and not enough, but Axel doesn’t give him time to adjust. He presses Zexion against the bookcase and fucks into him, hard. Zexion’s hands work under Axel’s shirt, sharp nails digging into his shoulders as he lets himself be taken apart. His teeth bury themselves into his lower lip, holding back the cries that want to so desperately to be heard. If he didn’t love the library so much, he might let them out, but being banned is not an option. Axel’s arms hold him firmly, not once allowing him to slip, and Zexion loves how strong they are, how easily he holds him up, how safe it feels to know that Axel will never let him fall.

The friction on his cock is too much, so good, and it doesn’t take much for him to bring Axel’s face in close, mouths pushing together inelegantly as Zexion comes, coating his shirt and pants. Their foreheads press together as Axel starts losing his rhythm, chasing the edge of the cliff.

“I love you.”

Axel thrusts one last time, pushing Zexion harder against the shelves as he comes. He tilts his head, softly pressing a kiss to his swollen lips. “I love you, too.”

As flexible as Zexion is, he can only hold the position so long and as soon as they’ve caught their breath, he starts pushing Axel back, feet once again hitting the floor. Footsteps are heading their way and they both hurry to tuck themselves back into their clothes. By the time Xigbar comes around the corner, Axel is gone and Zexion is flipping through a book. Surveying the area, Xigbar raises a single eyebrow.

“I just really love ancient Roman history,” Zexion says with a straight face.

Xigbar shakes his head and turns around. “I don’t want to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> SO GUESS WHAT I've played, like, maybe an hour's worth of the original KH about 10 years ago or something, so I have no idea what the characters are like because I have no talent for game-play. Please don't be mad if they're ooc???
> 
> Also, I didn't beta this, so if you see any fuck ups, please let me know.


End file.
